Cobardes hasta que la muerte nos separe
by HikaruWinter
Summary: Kotetsu T. Kaburagi nunca pudo entender porqué su esposa, Tomoe, le envió lejos de su lado cuando estaba mueriendo. Ahora lo entiende. Demasiado bien.


**Disclaimer:** Tiger&Bunny y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Sunrise&co y de las empresas patrocinadoras correspondientes.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**Cobardes hasta que la muerte nos separe**

**Open you eyes, I'm a coward too.**

**You don't need to hide, my friend.**

**For I'm just like you.**

**Scary Monsters, Nice Sprites - Skrillex**

Kotetsu T. Kaburagi no se había planteado demasiadas cosas en su vida.

Pensar, en definitiva, no era lo suyo.

Quizá por eso trabajaba tan bien -descartemos la fase inicial, ¿sí?- con su compañero de trabajo, Barnaby Brooks Jr., o, como él le llamaba, "Bunny".

Y os preguntaréis '¿A nosotros qué nos importa que te lleves bien con un 'conejo'?'

Para empezar no, su compañero no era un conejo ni ningún tipo de animal similar y él no era ningún cuidador de zoo infantil -aunque no sonaba tan mal-.

Su profesión era un poco más... complicada, por no hablar de su horario.

Trabajaba 24/7 como Héroe en Sternbird.

¡Oh! ¡Un héroe! Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Increíble para un torpe cabezahueca como él y, realmente, no el mejor trabajo para un padre que tendía a malcriar a su hija y un viudo que no había terminado de superar la muerte de su mujer, Tomoe -y nunca lo haría, era una de las pocas cosas de las que estaba seguro-. Quizá el impacto de su muerte -anunciada, llevaba enferma meses y no había cura- no habría sido tan duro si hubiera podido estar a su lado.

Le habían llamado del trabajo.

Un atraco a un banco, con rehenes.

Él todavía no tenía compañero y solo eran tres en el trabajo -Antonio López, amigo desde el instituto y mejor conocido como Rock Bison, todabía con un brazo escayolado después de un 'encargo'-... y llegó tarde, demasiado tarde, al hospital. Su hija -Kaede, su adorable Kaede- tendida, desconsolada, sobre el cuerpo de su madre.

Kotetsu siempre había sido una persona infantil por naturaleza, incluso en su más tierna -y difícil, muy difícil- infancia, pero aquel día parte de aquella mentalidad se marchitó, lentamente, a cada segundo que observaba aquella figura, inherte, esperando a que se moviera, mirando como su hija se retorcía con el llanto, sin saber qué hacer para detenerlo, para calmarla, asegurarle que todo iría bien, porque él sabía que no era así.

Podría ser un mal padre, pero no era un mentiroso.

Así, su infantilismo se desvaneció en el viento, como la vida de su querida esposa, así comolas lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de su pequeña.

Tomoe.

Su Tomoe.

Nunca más...

Y de nuevo os preguntaréis porqué os estoy contando cosas que ya sabéis -el hombre realmente no oculta los echos, aunque intente ocultar las consecuencias.

La respuesta es sorprendentemente simple.

Kotetsu T. Kaburagi acababa de retirarse -ante la sorpresa de sus ahora numerosos compañeros- de su puesto de trabajo como héroe.

Él, el único que realmente amaba su trabajo,que nunca tenía en cuenta puntos ni daños materiales con tal de ser capaz de salvar vidas inocentes.

Sin explicación.

Sin causa.

El más molesto era, sin lugar a dudas, su compañero, Barnaby Brooks Jr., también conocido en su trabajo como 'Apuesto' -el día en que Nathan, aka Fire Emblem, le había puesto el mote fue el día en el que había jurado castrarle-.

Esa es la razón por la que el rubio caminaba -mapa cortesía de Antonio en mano- en rumbo al apartamento del héroe veterano.

Iba a conseguir respuestas, y las conseguiría por las buenas o por las malas.

Porque se sentía traicionado cuando, en realidad, el fue el primero en saberlo -Ben, el antiguo jefe de Kotetsu, no contaba a sus ojos-, escapaba a su comprensión, pero eso daba igual.

Lo importante era la extraña opresión en su pecho y las inesperadas ganas de echarse a llorar.

Teniendo en mente la posibilidad de pasarse más tarde por el hospital, apuró el paso, sintiendo, ahora, un incómodo nudo en la garganta -y a las fans, pero estaba acostumbrado y simplemente las ignoraba, al menos por hoy-.

Se detuvo un instante, esperando que las sensaciones recedieran y sorprendiéndoe cuando estas se multiplicaron hasta tal punto que, por un momento, creía que iba a vomitar.

Echó a correr, toda intención de llegar rápidamente junto a su compañero antes de que no pudiera actuar completamente normal o, peor, se desmayara -la segunda era un golpe en el orgullo tan solo pensarla-.

Sorprendiendo a peatones distraídos y confusos fans, Barnaby recorrió las calles sin realmente necesitar el mapa, habiendo aprendido las direcciones de memoria tras tanto revisar la maldita nota y, como era de esperarse, no tardó en llegar.

Era, seamos sinceros, un edifício... viejo.

Viejo y barato.

Y, probablemente, con problemas de tuberías y del suministro eléctrico si se juzgaba por la apariencia carcomida de los cables y el metal oxidado que bajaba por una esquina medio oculta por la sombra de otro edifício.

Supuso que el 'viejo idiota' no podría permitirse algo más caro, con que rompía cosas de valor incalculable cada vez que 'Wild Tiger' activaba sus poderes y parte de su salario iba para su hija y madre, en el campo.

¿Salvar a la gente? Sí, pero el muro de hormigón nunca volvería a ser el mismo.

Tentativamente -su corazón latía anormalmente rápido por alguna razón-, subió por las escaleras hasta el piso apuntado por Antonio.

Dulpex, notó rápidamente, según subía pisos.

Llegando -respiración entrecortada, corazón palpitante, nervios a flor de piel y más confundido que Zoro Roronoa con las direcciones- tomó aire con cierta difícultad, golpeando la puerta.

Esperó.

"¡Voy!" Bien, era la voz del viejo.

Mal, su cuerpo volvía a hacer cosas raras, su corazón acelerándose, calor subiendo a sus mejillas. Todo se lo achacó a la carrera para llegar al bloque de apartamentos, la respuesta más lógica aunque algo le decía que no era la correcta.

Dos ojos ámbares se clavaron inmediatamente en los suyos en cuanto la puerta se abrió, la figura de su compañero completa a la vista de quien quiera que estuviera al otro lado de la entrada a su morada-firme torso desnudo, gotas de sudor deslizándose por sus brazos y espalda, respiración elaborada y unos bajos, muy bajos pantalones de chandal siendo la única prenda que llevaba-.

Barnaby notó aún más calor recorriendo su cuerpo, esta vez dirigiéndose no solo a sus mejillas, sino a algún lugar en su bajo vient-¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO!

"¿Bunny? ¿Pasa algo?" preguntó el hombre moreno, rascándose la graciosa perilla que insistía en mantener.

Barnaby Brooks Jr. no podía atenderle en ese momento, estaba teniendo una encarnizada lucha contra su cuerpo que, al contrario de lo que estaba acostumbrando, iba perdiendo.

Dándose cuenta de la mirada perdida de su antiguo compañero de trabajo, Kotetsu pasó una mano frente a sus ojos, llamándole por su mote sin éxito.

Suspiró, rendido, deslizando una de sus manos alrededor de la muñeca del rubio, invitándole a entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí -estaba empezando a sentir frío de estar tanto tiempo afuera sin camiseta.

Guió delicadamente al joven hasta el sofá, donde apartó rápidamente las tres latas de cerveza y una caja llena de trastos de cocina para la mudanza para dejarle sitio, ayudándole a sentarse, ya que aún no había reaccionado.

"Hey, Bunny. Ahora sí que estoy preocupado. ¿Ha pasado algo?" volvió a preguntar, tomando en ambas manos la mano por la que antes tiraba del rubio.

Pareció dar resultado, pues el rubio estaba de vuelta en el mundo de los vivos y caminantes, mirándole perplejo, preguntándose cómo había llegado al sofá, Kotetsu a su lado, desde la puerta.

"¿Has... recordado algo?" murmuró esta vez el mayor, agachando la mirada, sin realmente querer preguntar aquello.

Barnaby negó con la cabeza, hizo una pausa y asintió lentamente, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

"He recordado cosas sueltas... Pero eso no es por lo que he venido hoy" confesó el rubio.

Kotetsu enarcó las cejas, una expresión de pura confusión en su rostro, inclinándose hacia adelante para escuchar mejor al menor, ambar contra verde cristalino en el cruce de miradas en el que quedaron atrapados.

"¿Porqué entonces?" preguntó, la curiosidad escapándose en su voz.

Eso, a Barnaby, era algo que le gustaba -¿gustaba? Agh, como sea- del mayor. Sus sentimientos se expresaban casi perfectamente en su rostro. Pero eso sabía, recordaba, sentía, no siempre era así. El hombre era capaz de ser tan estóico, firme y serio como el que más y, de hecho, esa parecía ser su verdadera naturaleza bajo los juegos y sonrisas, pero nunca nadie le preguntó y, por lo tanto, él nunca respondió.

El único que, seguramente, lo sabría sería Rock Bison, o Antonio, como prefiráis.

El rubio aclaró su garganta, inclinándose hacia atrás en un intento vano -Kotetsu se inclinó un poco más hacia adelante para no perder aquellos brillantes, transparentes ojos verdes de su vista- por alejarse del mayor, deteniéndose cuando se dio cuenta de que el viejo Wild Tiger seguía sus movimientos, la distancia manteniéndose inalterada.

Tragó saliva.

"¿Porqué te has retirado?" en estos casos era mejor ser directo, y Barnaby Brooks Jr. destacaba en aquella asignatura.

Kotetsu pareció palidecer ante la, de pronto, acusadora mirada de Bunny, intentando, esta vez él, retroceder, sin éxito, el rubio siguiendo sus movimientos como una vez había hecho el de piel tostada, nervioso ámbar todavía fijo en profundo verde.

Su mente empezó a buscar escapatorias de aquella situación, pero la usaba demasiado poco, cualquier plan perfecto escapándose entre sus dedos, desvaneciéndose antes incluso de ser formulado, aquellos ojos verdes paralizando los mal conservados resortes de su cabeza.

Se decidió por la escapatoria fácil, desviando, tan solo un instante, la mirada de la del rubio para poder empezar a decirla.

"Ya estoy viejo y..." abrió los ojos, sorprendido, cuando una mano cubrió su rostro, ojos verdes todavía más serios, todavía más acusadores e incluso un poco enfadados -la irritación iba en aumento por cada dichoso segundo al que Kotetsu se aferraba al silencio-.

"Deja las excusas" casi rugio, haciendo al antiguo Wild Tiger replantearse el apodo adorable de su antiguo compañero "Escupe la verdad."

No sabía qué decir, de veras que no lo sabía. ¿Decir la verdad? No, no podía. Barnabi tenía sus propios problemas, problemas con patrocinadores, con su jefe, con su memoria, con su vida en general, para encima soltarle sus propios problemas.

No, no podía.

"Yo..." murmuró, dubitativo, ojos de nuevo clavados en su contraparte verde.

No sabía.

"Yo estoy..." tragó saliva, desviando la mirada de nuevo, combatiendo los nervios, confundido, asustado. ¡El era diez años mayor, por el amor de...! ¡El era el adulto! ...¿no?

No sabía cómo confiar sus problemas a alguien, simplemente no sabía cómo.

"Kotetsu..." la firme aunque a la vez suave vos de Barnabi le trajo de vuelta del mundo del remordimiento y los dolores de cabeza, verdes ojos claramente preocupados, increíblemente preocupados. Le importaba. A Bunny le importaba.

Era verdad, él nunca pensaba, sonrió, devolviendo una vez más la mirada al suelo para suspirar, mirando una vez más en aquellos orbes verdes, ambar firme, serio y lanzándole, seguramente, una granada a los engranajes de su cabeza.

"Estoy perdiendo mis poderes"

Silencio.

El rubio no sabía qué hacer ni decir, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si había escuchado bien. ¿Era posible? ¿Podían perderse los poderes? No había precedentes, no podía ser. Pero Kotetsu había empezado a fallar más de lo normal, a cometer más errores de los que solía provocar, y parecía discutir mucho con Agnes -la directora de Hero TV- sobre el poco uso de su habilidad.

Por su parte, Kotetsu se esperaba el silencio.

Lo aprobechó para continuar.

"¿La marca de tres minutos?"la atención del rubio, al oírle hablar, volvió completamente al castaño "Ahora apenas rebaso el medio minuto. He bajado casi minuto y medio en dos semanas" explicó, levantándose y caminando hacia la pequeña cocina, volviendo casi inmediatamente con dos tazas diferentes que olían sospechosamente a té.

Colocó una frente a Barnabi, en la mesa de café frente al sofá, y volvió a sentarse a su lado, bebiendo un gran sorbo, aprovechando para mantener sus ojos cerrados, aceptando la derrota en la guerra mental.

"¿Cómo...?" la voz apagada del rubio se ganó la completa atención de Kotetsu, que abrió lentamente los ojos antes de negar, tras no recibir una continuación pero sabiendo perfectamente lo que su compañero quería decir.

"No lo sé"

El rubio asintió, no muy convencido.

Kotetsu volvió a suspirar, rascándose la nuca con su mano libre antes de dejarse caer sobre el respaldo delsofá, rostro dirigido al techo.

No quería explicar más, realmente no quería.

Si Barnabi le hacía hablar demasiado diría lo que no quería -no podía- decir.

Pero cedió igualmente.

Porque era Bunny._ Su_ Bunny.

"El médico... El médico dice que los poderes están asociados a nuestra fuerza vital. Si sigo así yo..." no completó la frase, sabiendo de sobra lo que se avecinaba.

Barnabi apretó los puños, absorviendo la información, nudillos blancos de la fuerza que estaba poniendo en ellos cuando finalizó.

"¿Porqué has continuado entonces?" su vo era fría, distante, enfadada -_Auch_, pensó el moreno- "¡¿Porqué no nos lo has dicho antes? ¡Estas muriendo, Kotetsu!"

Se levantó de su salto del sofá.

Necesitaba urgentemente algo que romper y golpear, y el saco de huesos a su lado ya no era una opción. Miró a su alrededor, encontrando una apetecible caja llena de vasos hacia la que se iba a dirigir antes de que le detuviera un tirón del bajo de su camiseta.

Casi como un niño, Kotetsu le miraba inocentemente, culpabilidad y tristeza, y algo de aprehensión, escritos con rotuladores fosforitos en su rostro.

El rubio se detuvo, su cuerpo calmándose sin él tener que hacer ningún esfuerzo, guiado gentilmente por la mano hasta que volvió a estar sentado en el sofá, manos ahora juntas y cubiertas por las del moreno, que las miraba con algo más similar a tristeza que a miedo pero que aún poseía un tinte de este último.

"...lo sé" susurró, casi inaudible, levantando la mirada -grandes ojos ámbares de nuevo atrapando sus verdes orbes- y efectivamente paralizando al rubio en su sitio, hechizado por el mayot "¿Podrías... guardarme el secreto?" preguntó, en voz más alta.

Barnabi retrocedió, soltándose del agarre de aquellas cálidas -tan cálidas- manos en las suyas, rostro pasando del embobamiento a la sorpresa y de esta a la rabia en lo que una fuyoshi tarda en encontrar un doujin.

"¡¿Q-?"

"Por favor, Barnaby"

Silencio.

Kotetsu nunca había utilizado su nombre que él recordara -ese punto siendo el más importante, pero para él lo que importaba era recordarlo-, y su uso, tan extraño, tan ajeno a sus oídos proveniente de la voz naturalmente amable y algo más grave que la suya propia de Kotetsu hizo maravillas en su sitema motriz.

Quedó paralizado en su sitio, de pié, mirando abajo hacia el moreno, miradas nunca separándose, boca abriéndose y cerrándose en un intento de decir algo, cualquier cosa que pareciera mínimamente inteligente.

...

Que jodan a la inteligencia, aquí no había prensa.

"¿Porqué?" musitó, elevando rápidamente la voz así como aumentaban sus sentimientos -desconocidos, alienados eternos de su cuerpo-, su desesperación "¿Porqué no se lo cuentas a los demás? ¿Qué me hace diferente?"

Kotetsu sonrió, como de costumbre, frotándose una vez más la nuca.

"Bueno, has preguntado"

La mano tostada se extendió una vez más hacia la más pálida en un intento de guiar, de nuevo, al menor hacia el sofá, pero Bunny la abofeteó, rápidamente llevando sus manos a su rostro, intentando secar las lágrimas que ya empezaban a emborronarle la vista.

Kotetsu no sabía que hacer, que decir.

Se puso en pié, dando un tentativo paso hacia el rubio.

Al ver que éste no retrocedía -y con cuidado de no tropezar con la mesa de café-, Kotetsu abrazó al joven, aislándole del mundo exterior con su propia calidez, con el cariño que profesaba en el mismo gesto y Barnabi... Bunny simplemente hundió su rostro en la endidura del músculo entre el cuello y el hombro, manos agarrando los hombros del lijeramente más bajo mayor.

Éste acercó su rostro al lateral de la cabeza del rubio, una mano dibujando calmantes círculos en su espalda mientras la otra acariciaba el pálido cabello, desenredándolo con cuidado cuando encontraba un nudo.

"Y" añadió, sin pensar "eres especial"

Barnabí dejó de llorar cuando sintió el contacto suave, cálido, _húmedo_ de los labios de Kotesu contra su sien, el abrazo haciéndose más fuerte, más definitivo, como intentando reafirmar lo que acababa de decir.

Barnabi se separó ligeramente, el moreno, al notarlo, soltándole lentamente hasta que quedaron frente a frente, pálidas mejillas tornándose rosadas mientras el moreno rostro se teñía de un adorable y divertido carmesí.

Urg, maldita sea no pensar.

Tras un momento -largo, demasiado largo para ambos- en el que se dedicaron a enviar secretivas miradas al otro cuando no miraban al suelo, avergonzados, como dos muchachos de secundaria que acaban de confesarse al mismo tiempo y realmente no saben qué hacer, Barnabi logró articular palabra.

"¿Te pondrás... bien?"

Kotetsu levantó la cabeza también, mirando aquellos brillantes, brillantes ojos y sonriendo, mano acariciando la mejilla con algo similar a ternura que le carcomió las entrañas al rubio.

"No me pasará nada mientras no abuse de mis poderes" recitó el moreno, como si lo hubiera leído en alguna parte antes de decírselo a Barnabi, pero el rubio lo descartó rápidamente al ver la verdadera sonrisa que le era dedicada -_solo a él_- "No te preocupes ¿está bien?" pidió, casi suplicó el castaño.

Y al ver aquella súplica, aquella desesperación, aquella culpa y dolor en los normalmente sonrientes ojos ámbares, Barnabi no pudo hacer otra cosa que aceptar, que ceder ante los caprichos de aquel niño grande.

Porque confiaba en él, ahora más que nunca.

"...vale" sonrió el rubio, depositando un tímido -demasiado tímido para un tío que liga con chicas mientras camina- beso en su mejilla antes de atraparle en un cálido abrazo que Kotetsu devolvió, encantado con poder ocultar él el rostro esta vez en el cuello de Bunny -olía a fresas-.

Porque Kotetsu sabía la verdad.

Iba a morir, pronto.

¿Esto era lo que había sentido Tomoe en el hospital? ¿Desaparecer dejando a alguien querido -Kaede-, a alguien amado -Barnaby-, atrás se sentía tan mal?

Al final Tomoe era más parecida a él de lo que él mismo creía.

No eran más que cobardes.

Cobardes que protegían a quienes más querían del dolor hasta su último aliento.

Y eso haría.

Por su madre, por su hermano, por Kaede..._ por Bunny_. _Su_ Bunny.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**FIN**

**Gracias por leer y muchísimas gracias por comentar.**

**HikaruWinter**


End file.
